


you don't get to be a nobody

by heathermcnamara



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathermcnamara/pseuds/heathermcnamara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>heather chandler can't date a nobody, it'd be bad for her image.<br/>based off a tumblr prompt "any chance you could do an au where instead of barfing on chandler, veronica kisses her?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't get to be a nobody

she’d really fucked up now. she’d let heather mcnamara hand martha the baseball bat, and heather duke to bring out the new and updated pinata, made to look like the very girl that was about to take a blindfolded swing at it. and then? and then she’d tried to stop them, which only made things worse. because everyone was glaring at her, especially duke and mcnamara and as for heather chandler, she looked almost… disappointed in her.

there was only one thing to do. she had to leave, leave before they all turned on her for real. veronica wasn’t quite sure what they’d actually do, but she knew she had to get out of there.   
“well, we gave it a shot.” one thing hanging out with the heathers had given her was a new found sense of confidence (which was definitely boosted by the fact she was pretty drunk at this point) “i’m resigning my commission from the lipgloss gestapo. i’m going back to civilian life.”

heather glared at her, how could she say something like that- no, how could she dare to say something like that so nonchalantly as if it was an everyday occurrence. nobody ever stood up to her, everyone had long since given up even trying to go against her. in a way, some part of her was almost proud of veronica, the girl clearly had guts. but, still, it wouldn’t do.

veronica turned to go and heather gripped her arm tightly, spinning her around to face her (although, veronica being  _so damn tall_ , heather had to look up a little). at this point, someone would usually let go of the person’s arm, but heather didn’t, instead holding it tighter, determined to not let veronica get away with this.   
“ha! no!” 

to veronica, she almost sounded like a spoilt brat who hadn’t gotten what she wanted (although, isn’t that what she was? after some consideration veronica decided it wasn’t- there was more, there had to be more). she groaned and tried to pull her arm away. “don’t spin me, i’m not feeling well.”

heather yanked her back, half pulling her down to face her.   
“you don’t get to be a nobody!” she couldn’t just lose veronica to the losers, not like that. they’d got- well, not close exactly, but heather enjoyed her company, compared to anxious mcnamara, always asking what was okay and what wasn’t and spineless, bitter duke who was always trying to steal what was rightfully hers. veronica was different. she was awkward, but not in the worst way. and it wasn’t like she wasn’t, well- for lack of a better word, hot. but it was true, especially now. concentrate, heather!  
“come monday- you’re an ex-somebody, not even the losers will touch you now!” it was as much of a threat as it was a warning. don’t go now, please don’t, everything will be worse. heather looked up at her, eyes half pleading and veronica looked back, entirely confused and a little dazed. 

“transfer to washington! transfer to jefferson! no one at westerburg is going to let you play their reindeer games!” heather didn’t even know what she was saying, she was angry, really angry. reindeer games? what was that supposed to mean? rudolph the red nosed fucking reindeer. of course, he was red. wasn’t that what it all led back to in the end. 

veronica’s expression softened and she tried to hold back a smile. “reindeer games? really, heather?” her voice was more of a whisper than anything else, heather couldn’t tell if she was mocking her or just asking a question but either way- she let go of her arm, practically pushing her away.

but veronica didn’t go away. she turned her head for a second, seeming to take a deep breath (oh god, maybe she  _was_  going to puke) before turning back to heather and-

and taking her face in her hands and pulling her in to-

to kiss her?

veronica sawyer was kissing her, and now she was kissing her back and it was- not bad. well, she tasted of alcohol but also of red vines, when the hell had she been eating red vines? and she was kissing her and- shit. she’d forgotten they weren’t alone, everyone was still staring at them. she could hear kurt and ram already, practically cackling, all the other boys chanting “kiss kiss kiss kiss!” just as they had earlier.

veronica pulled away, breathless, red faced (red, again, of course) and looked at heather sheepishly. “am i still a nobody now?”   
and heather, still in shock, could only shake her head. she’d known she _liked_  veronica sawyer, they were friends now. she’d known she thought she was  _good looking_  (okay, fine, she was hot). and she’d known that out of all of the people she knew, veronica was the one she’d rather date but it wasn’t like that meant anything (but wasn’t that what she’d told mcnamara last year, when the smaller girl had told her she thought she might maybe love her? and hadn’t she regretted that, regretted the look on her face when she told her? she didn’t want to make the same mistake now)

besides- everyone had seen them kiss now. they all knew, this couldn’t be kept quiet. so why not give them something real to talk about?

so heather leaned in to kiss her again.


End file.
